Merry Christmas! Whether you like it or not!
by LnknInsanity
Summary: My Christmas fic to get into the mood! Lucy doesn't want to celebrate christmas this year but Natsu is going to make sure she does whether she likes it or not! (Warning pewdiepie references! No haters please) also slight CharlexHappy.


_Hi guys here in my NaLu christmas present to you all! I wanted to write something christmas-ee to get into the mood and then I saw a picture on DA of Lucy sitting on Natsu which gave me this idea combined with that Xmas song 'all I want for christmas is you,'_

_Merry Christmas! and please review!_

* * *

"Stupid Natsu!" Lucy yelled as she flailed under the person who was sitting on her back, effectively pinning her to the floor. "Get off!"

"No," the pink haired pyro said seriously trying to make himself heavier so she would stop squirming. "not until you promise!" He demanded.

"No! I'm not celebrating Christmas this year!" She yelled.

"Why not? Its fun! And you already bought everyone gifts already!" He said glaring at her a bit.

"I dont wanna! I'll drop them off under the guild's christmas tree! I dont need to give them to them in person! Now get off! You cant sit on me forever!"

"Yes i can! And if I need to sit on you at Christmas to make sure you dont go anywhere else then fine! But you ARE celebrating with us!" Natsu pouted at the blonde's refusal.

"I dont wanna! There's no one to spend Christmas with! Everybody will probably go meet family or something! I just wanna be alone this christmas!" She cried.

"But Luce," he said quickly rolling her over before he sat on her stomach to ensure she couldn't escape." You're our family, I wanna spend it with you and I'm sure everybody else does too." He grinned at her.

"Natsu..." She said looking up at him.

"So you're coming! If you dont show up at the guild by yourself I'll come get you." He said in a happy voice but Lucy could hear the underlying promise.

"But-" she started but was cut off when Natsu got up and started pushing her towards her shower, "now go take a bath like you normally do, I'll see ya at the guild tomorrow!" He said jumping out of the window.

Lucy sighed before going anyway, a bath would help her relax.

* * *

-at the guild with Natsu-

"Hey Cana!" He yelled running up to te drunken mage.

"What's up?" She said inbetween guzzling a barrel of booze.

"I wanna barrel!" He said making her look confused then happy.

"Natsu! I didnt think ya had it in ya!" Cana grinned happily giving him one of the barrels she hadn't chugged yet.

Natsu looked confused but when he recieved the barrel he frowned "this is no good! It has booze in it." He stated looking unhappy with his barrel.

"Well yeah how else you gonna drink Flame-brain?" Gray said sitting down next to Cana.

"I dont wanna drink I just wanna barrel." He protested looking at them like they were idiots.

"A real man drinks!" Elfman shouted.

"No just gimme an empty barrel." Natsu said bored.

"Knew he couldn't do it." Gray laughed before he was hit over the head with an empty barrel, it got a crack in the side and Natsu pouted. "It's not strong enough!"

"What do you think you're doing Jerk!" Gray yelled glaring at the smirking pinkette.

"Testing my barrel strength." He said like it was obvious.

"You wanna go Pointy bastard!"

"Bring it Droopy bastard!"

"Enough!" Erza yelled but they ignored her and kept fighting

"BARRELS!" Cana yelled as she saw Erza pick up some of her still full barrels of beer.

Both Gray and Natsu were thrown into the nearest wall by barrels hitting their skulls, thrown by Erza.

"Ow! Son of a Barrel!" Natsu yelled as he got back up.

"Sons of all the barrels!" Gray yelled as he grabbed his pounding head.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled as he realised something "this is the barrel!" He yelled holding up the barrel that hit Gray in the face.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled as he ran out the door with the barrel.

"Just leave it that idiot wont do anything before christmas." Gray sighed as he sat back down on his stool.

"Fine." Erza sighed before going to get cake.

* * *

-Christmas day-

Lucy was sneaking out the back door of her apartment building when she heard footsteps from behind her.

She snuck away from the door quickly to hide behind some rubbish bins, she waited until she thought it was safe. As soon as the footsteps had passed she tried to escape out of the alleyway the back exit was in but as soon as she stepped out from the alley she heard someone yell "Now Sargent Happy!"

"Aye Sir!"

She looked up in time to see a pink haired idiot drop down on her, he forced a pair of fake reindeer antlers onto her before he shoved her into a barrel of all things!

"Lets go Luce!" He said grabbing her presents for everyone and putting them in a sack.

* * *

-at the guild {again}-

"Natsu you're late!" Erza called as she stood with christmas cake and was arranging all the presents she stored in her magic storage into piles.

"I'm not Natsu!" He yelled putting down the barrel before sitting on top of it. "I am Santa! And these are my Reindeer!" By this point he had caught everyones attention.

"Happy the flying reindeer!" He said as Happy flew around with mini reindeer antlers on his head while carrying a giant red sack. "And-" he patted the side of the barrel like a drum roll, when the lid he was crouching on flew up into the air, sending Natsu flying. Happy caught him before he could fall to his death and set him on the ground "Lucy!"

They all looked amused at the angry blonde with messy hair from forced reindeer antlers and looked dizzy from spending the last ten minutes in a rocking barrel.

"Hey Lu-chan just in time! We were about to start giving everyone their presents!" Levy said excitedly.

"Great Levy-chan but I think I might just go home." Lucy said before she was tackled and felt a familiar weight on her back.

"Natsu get off!" Lucy flailed.

"No i told you, if I need to sit on you at Christmas to make sure you dont go anywhere else then fine! But you ARE celebrating with us!" He pouted before everyone started laughing at the two childish mages pouting at each other.

"Let's start now!" Lisanna said chuckling, Mira-nee was right, they do make such a cute couple.

"Not until he gets off!" Lucy screamed.

"Natsu~" Mira said with a cunning smile "why not just hold her in your lap? Then Lucy will be more comfortable opening her presents."

"Oh ok!" Natsu said happily doing as instructed "but Lucy if you start yelling or hitting me again, I'm gonna sit on you!" He warned.

"Fine." she huffed.

After everyone had given out thier presents Natsu finally let Lucy go so she could give out hers.

After she had she turned to the two who had been following her around the room as they egarly awaited their turn.

She turned to Happy first and gave him two present, the first one was a giant fish, the second Lucy leaned down and whispered "give this to Charle and say 'it made me think of you'."

Happy looked nervous before flying off to where Charle was sitting with Wendy.

**-exceed break-**

"Charle!" Happy called out slightly nervous.

"What is it Tomcat?" She asked in slight annoyance.

"M-Merry Christmas! This made me think of you!" He said thrusting the present forward for her to take.

Charle took it hesitantly before opening it to reveal a small white blouse with pink at the cuffs and a high collar.

"This made you think of me?" She said consfused.

"Um-yeah! Because you seem to like this type of clothing." He said thinking fast.

"Thank you Happy!" She said smiling and Happy fainted from happiness.

**-back to Natsu and Lucy-**

"Go Happy!" Natsu cheered before turning to Lucy who was holding out a present for him.

"Merry Christmas Natsu." She smiled warmly making him grin in return "thanks for dragging me here, I was sad when I realised this would be a Christmas without my family but I'm really glad I came."

"No prob Luce!" He said taking the present from her hands.

"Also if you ever put me in a barrel or sit on me again I will Lucy kick you to next Christmas." She threatened.

"Ok." He said nervously "but you have to have Christmas with us from now on!" He insisted.

"Yeah fine," her face heated up as she looked away.

Natsu opened the present to see a loose beanie with the same pattern as the scarf he got from igneel.

He looked up at her shocked that she had knew him so well "and it's fire proof too!" She said looking at his face for any sign that he liked his gift, when he continued to look shocked she frowned and tried to grab it back.

"Look if you dont want i-!" She was cut off as Natsu hugged her tightly. He pulled back to look at her blushing face "Thanks Luce! I love it!"

He put it on his head before running around to show it off to everyone. He then remembered something very important and ran back over to Lucy who was watching him in amusement.

"Luce! Merry Christmas!" He yelled shoving a present in her arms.

She opened it to see a pendant of a golden dragon wrapped around a star. "Natsu!" She gasped holding it up to see it in the light, then putting it on "it's beautiful! Thank you so much!" She yelled hugging him.

Natsu was surprised as he stepped back a bit but hugged her back anyway smiling happily.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" They heard Mira scream as she stood before them holding up her hand in the universal symbol of 'stop'.

"What?" They both asked confused.

"You're under Miseltoe!" She fangirled with hearts in her eyes waiting for them to kiss.

They both blushed before looking up to see that she was right, they looked at each other as the whole guild looked at them.

Before she could say anything Natsu tightened his arms around her and leaned to down to press his lips against hers. Lucy blushed but closed her eyes as she kissed his warm lips.

They broke off at the sound of something hitting the floor and looked over to see Mira dying of happiness on the floor.

Lucy chuckled before Natsu called her attention back on him.

"Hey Luce." Natsu said happily.

"Yeah?"

He rested his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes, softly making her blush.

"Merry Christmas." He said softly pressing his lips to her soft ones.

* * *

_And that was my Fairy Tail Christmas fic! Even though it still a few weeks away, Merry Christmas everybody!_

_give me a review as a Christmas present?_


End file.
